


Agents of SHIELD Re:Mix- Nexus (season 5)

by fallensoldier420



Series: Agents of SHIELD Re:Mix Ft. Mick Bellouve [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoldier420/pseuds/fallensoldier420
Summary: Following the defeat of Aida, Fitz and Mick find themselves suffering through. With the team vanished into thin air, it’s up to them to figure out not only what happened, but how to get them back!*side note*2/26/21 - I’m on the last few chapters of S1 ReMix, so I’m going to take a short break from this to finish that! Then I’ll get right back into this one!
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Agents of SHIELD Re:Mix Ft. Mick Bellouve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875403
Kudos: 2





	1. Aftermath

Mick’s heart fluttered in his chest, his hand locked with Daisy’s. They had lifted them in surrender to the army that was coming to arrest them for the misunderstanding that was General Talbot being shot in the head by an LMD (life model decoy) that resembled Daisy Johnson. “I will be with you until the very end,” Mick said softly.  
“I take full responsibility,” Fitz said as the lights returned, but eerily, the entire team was gone, minus himself and Mick.  
“What the?” Mick jumped up from his seat, joined by the panic of Fitz.  
“Where did they go?” Fitz asked as police sirens and blue flashing lights ignited outside the windows.  
“Fitz, what’s going on?” Mick asked just as frantic as Fitz.  
“I don’t know,” Fitz said in astonishment.  
“Hands where we can see them!” Various soldiers yelled as they stormed into Rae’s, guns locked on Mick and Fitz, who quickly raised their hands in surrender.  
“Where are the others?” A small framed woman with blonde hair walked in, her face matching the rage in her tone.  
“No clue,” Mick said quickly as one of the soldiers pointed his gun at Mick’s forehead.  
“They were here! They just vanished!” Fitz exclaimed as the woman scoffed.  
“Take them in,” she snapped as the soldiers forced Mick and Fitz to the ground, facing each other.  
“You can’t do this! We have to find them!” Mick growled as the soldier jerked his arms behind his back, cuffing him.  
“You can feign ignorance all you want. We know they were here!” The woman roared.  
“You’re right! We admit that we were all here! That’s what we’re saying!” Fitz exclaimed as the soldier jerked him to his feet. “You have to let us find them!”  
“Oh we’ll find them. Don’t you worry about that,” the lady said harshly as the soldiers began to lead them into heavily guarded transport vehicles. The soldiers covered Mick’s face before shoving him into the back of the armored vehicle and slamming the door.  
Mick followed every order without question as they lead him into some kind of prison facility. It wasn’t until he was forced down into a very uncomfortable steel chair, and cuffed to what he imagined was an interrogation table that his face was uncovered. The walls were concrete, the reflection window, the cold steel table, none of it surprised Mick at all. It was honestly exactly what he expected. He looked over to see an armed guard standing beside the door.  
“Go ahead and try to break out of that. Give me a reason to put a bullet in your head,” the guard threatened as Mick took in a deep breath.  
“Can you at least tell me if the others are okay?” Mick asked calmly.  
The door opened as a gruff looking man walked in. “We’re the only ones asking the questions Mr. Bellouve.”  
“Then ask away,” Mick frowned.  
“We have security cam footage of your entire team entering the diner at eight fifty five,” the man stated bluntly as Mick nodded.  
“That sounds about right,” Mick stated.  
“Then how come when we arrived at nine forty seven, there were eight plates but only two agents?”  
“If I had an answer you’d have it!” Mick snarled.  
“I don’t believe you. I believe this is some kind of cover up,” the man smiled at Mick darkly.  
“Then you’re as stupid as you look,” Mick said as the man’s face seethed with rage.  
“How did they escape?” The man slammed his hands on the table.  
“I don’t think I can be any clearer,” Mick growled. “I don’t know.”  
“What kind of tech stuff did your little friend Fitz use to help them escape?”  
“Did you see the look on his face? We were both stunned that everyone vanished!”  
“Stop lying to me, Bellouve! You’re just trying to protect Daisy Johnson and the rest of you team!”  
“I would love to protect them if I knew where they freaking were!” Mick roared. “I don’t even know if they’re alive!”  
“So they left you to be the fall guy then?” The man said harshly. “How fitting, the man with nothing to return to being the one to rot in a cell for the crimes of Daisy Johnson and SHIELD.”  
“Daisy didn’t do anything,” Mick mumbled.  
“We have video proof she shot Glenn Talbot in the head!” The man snapped.  
“That wasn’t her, it was an LMD,” Mick recomposed himself.  
“Made by SHIELD!” The man roared.  
“Not exactly,” Mick said as the man’s face began to turn purple with rage.  
“Are you telling me all of my intel is wrong?” The man roared.  
“If it’s based on everything you’ve said so far, yes,” Mick said in a very calm, Coulson like manner.  
The man slammed his hands on the table, clearly hoping to intimidate Mick by his show of force, only for Mick to stare blankly. The man then stormed out of the room, guards replacing him, unchaining Mick from his chair then shoving him into the hallway then into a concrete, windowless cell with only a bed inside. They uncuffed him keeping guns pointed at him until they slammed the door shut, then left Mick alone in the dimly lit grey cell.  
“Please be okay,” Mick said, a tear fell down his face as he thought about the whole team, before settling on his last moments with Daisy.


	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Mick’s comes to interrogate him under the orders of acting General Hale.

Mick tossed restlessly on the brick like mattress. He’d begun to wonder if time was even passing anymore. The door burst open as armed soldiers charged in, screaming furiously and pointing their guns. Mick had already lost the will to fight. He simply placed his hands on the back of his head, kneeling beside the bed. They threw him in a interrogation room, chaining him down once more. This time a very familiar face sat across from him.   
“You don’t look like you’re missing Mr. Bellouve,” Davis said with a smile. It had been quite some time since Mick had seen his friend, his hair was much tidier, spiked up, favoring a more salt and pepper color rather than it’s normal dark brown, with his goatee matching. He was in his typical SHIELD suit and tie.   
“How?” Mick stared curiously.  
“Well, the remaining agents were forced to comply or be arrested by General Hale,” Davis frowned.   
“What about Patten and Jerren?”   
“Jerren is still with Stark, he’s untouchable right now. Patten, well,” Davis groaned.   
“He refused?”   
“He’s been on edge since the Sokovia Accords. This was the last push,” Davis sighed.   
“So you being here, does that mean you know the truth of the team?”   
“That Coulson is alive, and now on the run with a murder crazed Inhuman?”   
“Is that what they’re calling her now?” Mick grumbled.  
“Why’d she change her name to Daisy? I thought it was Skye?”   
“It’s a long story,” Mick smiled.   
“Guess you can fill me in later. They’re going to get really upset if I don’t start questioning you,” Davis smirked as Mick raised his brow.   
“I told them everything last time they questioned me,” Mick said firmly.   
“Clearly they don’t believe that,” Davis said as Mick rolled his eyes.   
“Ask away, I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Mick sighed as Davis tried to reassure him with a smile.   
“Where is Phil Coulson?”   
“No clue,” Mick huffed.   
“Figured that, next one. Where is Daisy Johnson?” Davis shook his head.  
“I wish I knew,” Mick groaned, Davis noting the complete discomfort on Mick’s face.   
“So you really don’t know where any of your team is?”  
“No! I assume Fitz is somewhere in this hellhole, but he’s the only one that was still with me at the diner!” Mick lashed out, then slumped back in the chair.   
Davis glanced at Mick sympathetically, then looked at the window behind him briefly before he turned focus back to Mick. “Why don’t we start there then, what happened when you got to the diner?”   
Mick took in a deep breath, letting his mind wonder back to the brief moment of happiness. “We had just destroyed Aida, the psycho android that was bent on destroying the world by using a terrible book called the Darkhold.”  
“Wait what?” Davis asked skeptically. “Where did the android come from, and how did it have the Darkhold? I thought you destroyed that years ago!”   
“Fitz and Radcliffe built her. She was an LMD of Radcliffe’s wife or something like that. I don’t exactly know how she ended up with the Darkhold, but it was different than the one we saw,” Mick replied. He had forgotten all about dealing with the Darkhold and the corrupting powers of it back in high school.   
“Is the Darkhold at least safe now?”  
“Yeah. It’s in another dimension with one heck of a guardian protecting it,” Mick said with a smirk, no one would be able to take that thing from Robbie Reyes, the Ghost Rider.   
“That’s good,” Davis glanced back at the window. Clearly someone was watching this interview, which made perfect sense. “Back to the diner then.”   
“Right,” Mick sighed. “We all knew that the uniforms were coming, I mean we set off the alarms when we returned to base. So we decided to have one last meal together before we were locked up and integrated.”  
“So you did know they were coming for you?” Davis asked.  
“Of course. They believe Daisy shot Talbot, and that we also had something to do with Mace and Radcliffe’s deaths. They weren’t going to let us walk free, certainly not Daisy,” Mick said almost bitterly.   
“So none of that is right then?”  
“None of it,” Mick stated. “Aida used an LMD of Daisy to shoot Talbot. Mace and Radcliffe unfortunately were victims of the Framework, which was a simulation world that entrapped quite a few of our minds. Again, long story.”  
“Basically everything that we know was wrong then?” Davis asked trying not to laugh.   
“You know how it goes with SHIELD,” Mick said with a grin.   
“Ugh, fine. I’ll ask him that!” Davis barked as he glared at the window. “Boss wants to know how the others escaped.”   
“I don’t have a clue,” Mick said with a sigh. “One minute I was there, holding hands with Daisy, ready to accept my fate. The next second, she was gone.”  
Davis sighed as Mick stared at the ground, clearly distraught. “He’s telling the truth, General.” Davis was quiet, his nostrils flaring, which was the usual when he was upset. “Then let him work with Fitz, I’m sure the two of them can find them.”  
“What’s that all about?” Mick asked as Davis rolled his eyes.   
“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Davis smiled as he stood up. “It would be in your best interest to listen to what she says, don’t fight against her, and maybe you’ll get out of here.”


	3. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Fitz begin working on what could’ve happened to the other members of their team.

It felt like a a few days passed before things started making any traction whatsoever. Davis had interrogated Mick several times, learning all Mick knew about the Framework, his previous relationship with Jeffery Mace, and anything else Hale could try to use against them. Davis came off record several other times, mentioning how furious Hale was with how well Fitz’s story lined up with Mick’s, and how she believed that they were somehow conversing to collaborate.  
It was several more days of confinement before things finally started to change. Hale made it clear that she wanted Coulson and the others found, even if that meant she’d have to gather intel like puzzle pieces and feed it to Mick and Fitz for them to piece it together. She, however, refused to let Fitz and Mick work in the same cell. Fitz would write down all of his theories, the guards would then deliver them to Mick, and Mick would have to analyze everything and give his feedback. They were nice enough however to supply Mick a small Television, but the downside was he had to watch whatever Fitz watched, which was soccer.  
A guard slipped their usual composition book into the cell, which made Mick smile. Clearly Fitz had been hard at work, for the notebook to already be sent. Fitz had come up with the idea to leave encoded messages for Mick, which unsurprisingly took Mick a while to figure out. He had written it in a theory about mental health, which several of the interviews Hale conducted ruled that out. It was so discrete, a couple jumbled letters, odd numbers here and there, probably something Jemma would’ve noticed right away. Mick was nothing like Jemma, he barely scraped by with the little scientific knowledge he picked up from watching the two geniuses work.  
“I fully explained to them about Aida, guess they asked you more about the Framework? I’m gonna try to get some books to help us research what could’ve happened to the others. Do you remember a buzzing noise just before everyone vanished? Stay strong, working on a way out! Oh, what did you think about that last match?” Mick decoded the message, glancing at the TV, seeing a new pair of teams taking the field, or pitch as Fitz referred to it as.  
“I don’t see how you watch this,” Mick shook his head. It’s not that he hated it, it was very much a tactical game, but the lack of exciting moments that Football had really put him off. At least it wasn’t as boring as watching baseball, which he had done with Ward on a few occasions. One match however was quite entertaining when you could hear the crowd chanting about how terrible the goalie was. Poor guy just slipped, and just so happened to drop the ball into the goal, scoring for the other team, on top of clearly having a really bad game.  
Mick looked back over the note, then looked at a theory Fitz had written. Some type of abduction, but by whom was the question posed for Mick.  
Something about the buzzing Fitz asked about and the abduction theory seemed to line up. Mick couldn’t shake that feeling at all. All the interviewed civilians each had a two minute memory loss, matching both Mick and Fitz. While Mick didn’t remember the buzzing, he did remember hearing the odd voice of the man who questioned Coulson, although the memory of him was extremely fuzzy.  
His head began to ache as he tried to focus on that moment. Everything was black, only their shadows could be seen on the wall. The waitress had ducked behind counter. He could hear the footsteps of people behind him, but everything was fuzzy. Pain shot through him, ending with a sudden thud. Mick sat up, seeing a few drops of blood on the notebook. He rubbed his face feeing the warm sticky liquid covering his lips and chin.  
Thankfully there was a small semi restroom in his cell, so he quickly washed his face, drying off with his shirt. Maybe there was more to that theory then? He quickly began to write back to Fitz, explaining what just happened and how it seemed to line up with his abduction theory. The big question, who would abduct them? Hydra was in hiding, if not gone. The Ten Rings wouldn’t have the tech to pull it off, if they were still operating. Maybe alien, but that would open up way to many possibilities. Mick jotted down his thoughts outside of the code, not caring if Hale and her lackies read it or not. He then walked over to the door, knocking on it before sliding the notebook underneath. He then returned to his bed to watch the soccer game while trying to recall more about the strange blank space in his memory.


	4. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nothing left to give, Fitz and Mick find themselves in isolation once again...

Three weeks, tons of pages about alien abduction theory, so many soccer games, and way too many painful headaches. Between Mick and Fitz, there were so many dangling strings but nothing seemed to hold any weight. All Fitz could remember was the blackout and the buzzing noise, Mick only adding the voice of a strange person, assumed to be a man. Trying to solve this puzzle without the help of the rest of the team was like trying to suck an elephant through a straw.   
Davis had been gone for quite a while, Mick assumed either an assignment or they no longer trusted him. Although it could just be a punishment for Mick for having no results. Fitz seemed to be fairing just as poorly though, but neither one was ready to throw in the towel. The only problem, they were running out of viable intel to surrender to Hale, and more than likely when that ran out, so would their chance at finding their friends.   
The sixth month of their captivity, Mick now had a full on beard. He hated it; the patches, how much it itched, and how it looked on him in general. General Catherine Hale had taken away everything by this point. No longer could he write to Fitz, no more soccer, no more reading, only solitude. On the plus side, he was in better shape than he had been since high school, being that all he had was time, and decided it would be best to exercise. There were nights where he could’ve sworn he saw Daisy watching him as he lie on the slab of a bed, begging him to come save her. Maybe when the guards came in this time, maybe he could attempt a break out? Surely his powers and fighting prowess could get him out. What about Fitz though?   
Last time he wrote to Fitz, he seemed quite upset. Not in the losing hope sense, but more of a I deserve this way. That kind of mentality would make it very difficult to escape. Mick rinsed his face in the small sink then stared at the stranger in the mirror. The whole building shook, some dust and pebbles fell from the roof. Mick glanced around as alarms began sounding. He could hear guards outside the door in a panic. This gave Mick an idea. He could use whatever this was as a means to escape.   
He let out an agonized wail as if he were injured, two guards came rushing in. That would be a cake walk. Mick immediately webbed both of their faces, then slammed their heads together. They fell with ease. Freedom for a moment. Now he had to find Fitz.   
He grabbed a walkie from one of the soldiers, and listened carefully as they mentioned a conference room under attack, and Fitz’s name. That’s where he needed to be, but where was this place? He didn’t have time to think, three more soldiers saw him as he sprinted in the hallway, he quickly used his webs to blind one foe, and disarm the other two. He quickly slammed the blind one into one attacker, sending them crashing to the ground, the other was a bit more feisty. They traded several blows, until another explosion shook the building. Mick then used the hesitation of his attacker to his advantage knocking the man out with a blow to the back of his head.   
He heard several more guards yelling while heading his way, followed by several bullet shots. “Mick?” A voice Mick never expected to hear again came from behind him.   
“Hunter?” Mick turned to see him with his shirt hair, facial hair neatly trimmed, and in a nice looking black suit.   
“No time for a reunion, your pal ain’t the best at distractions, ‘an I don’t got the best pilot to get us out of here!” Hunter said in his think English accent.   
“Where’s Fitz now?” Mick asked as Hunter lead the way, firing icers at any soldier that crossed his path.   
“Believe the bloke’s name is Patten, should be with him!”   
“Oh boy,” Mick sighed as Hunter seemed quite amused.  
They reached the conference room to see Patten and Fitz waiting. “Took you long enough! That idiot is going to get killed!” Patten barked as he and Hunter led the way toward the barely hovering helicopter. No sooner than he said it, the helicopter seemed to spin wildly, buzzing past them, then crashing into a building, going up in flames upon impact.   
“Rusty,” Hunter frowned as Mick and Fitz stared at him. “He was a good man, may he Rest In Peace.”   
“If we don’t get out of here now, we’re going to join him!” Patten yelled as they sprinted out into the field, trying to put space between themselves and the compound.   
“What the plan?” Fitz asked anxiously.  
“Well, Rusty’s RV should be on the other side of this fence,” Hunter groaned seeing the ten foot, concertina topped fence.   
“Good thing I still have one of these,” Patten smirked pulling out an older model, small, laser cutting tool. He quickly cut enough of the fence for them to slide out of, while Hunter continued to blast soldiers with his icer.   
“Don’t stop running until we get there!” Patten barked as Mick turned back, webbing the fence closed so they couldn’t be followed easily. Once they were inside the RV, Hunter made his way to the drivers seat, while Fitz and Mick collapsed on the floor trying to catch their breath. 

“What the heck was that?” Mick asked staring at Patten.   
“Improv!” Hunter called out as Patten rolled his eyes.   
“That was a plan where absolutely nothing went right,” Patten sighed.   
“Do you mind telling us what was supposed to happen?” Fitz asked harshly.  
“El Cheapo here happened,” Patten barked as Hunter fussed.   
“Look, if Rusty wouldn’t have crashed, our escape would’ve been a lot smoother!” Hunter replied.  
“Rusty wasn’t fit to fly a broom, much less a helicopter! Especially not one that was held together by rubber bands!” Patten snapped as Mick and Fitz looked at each other and smiled.   
“It was the best I could afford after busting you out too!” Hunter groaned.  
“At least we’re out,” Mick said relieved.   
“Now we can actually start trying to figure out where the heck the others are,” Fitz said firmly


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fitz and Mick back on the outside they get caught up with old friend while trying to find a way to figure out what happened with the rest of their old team.

“Dang, that’s crazy,” Patten said in disbelief. “How are you still sane?”  
“Six months in isolation gives you a lot of time to work through things,” Mick smirked.   
“Sorry it took us so long,” Patten smirked.   
“Davis said you were locked up too,” Mick glanced at him sympathetically.  
“I chose my path,” Patten smiled. “Thankfully, Millie understood. She got in touch with Bobbi when we heard your team was atop the most wanted list.”   
“Do you still have contact with Jerren? I haven’t heard from him much since the accords,” Patten shook his head.  
“We spoke just before I was locked up. Stark keeps him crazy busy, or should I say Pepper,” Patten chuckled to himself.   
“I don’t see how he sticks around that man,” Mick scoffed.  
“That kind of money speaks to some people,” Patten smiled. “Maybe I’d have some kind of mansion that we could all live in if I had that kind of money.”   
“I travel too much to settle down like that,” Mick said with a grin.   
“Hunter, where the heck are we going?” Patten barked the RV bounced wildly.  
“Oh calm down! We just needed some cover until the heat dies down!” Hunter called back as Patten rolled his eyes.   
“So who was that Rusty guy anyhow?” Mick asked as Patten scoffed.   
“Oh just some paranoid lunatic that Lance found on the fly,” Patten replied.   
“Just because he wore a tin foil hat doesn’t mean he was wrong!” Hunter called out in response. “Better than some people and their creepy robot girlfriends!”  
“It wasn’t like that!” Fitz yelled in response.   
Patten stared at Mick skeptically.   
“It really wasn’t like that,” Mick said as Patten laughed.   
“Wait a sec, didn’t Rusty have some off the grid laptops or something?” Patten called out.  
“Should be by the ferrets unless he took it with him,” Hunter answered as Patten scoffed. Fitz joined Mick and Patten in the hunt shuffling through the putrid smelling fabric. The ferrets hissed causing Fitz to jump back, knocking something heavy off the shelf behind him. He picked it up, examining the strange solar paneled thing.   
He then opened it quite surprised to see it was a laptop.   
“I think I found it,” Fitz muttered as he walked back to the front of the RV.   
“Okay, so it’s solar powered?” Patten asked as Fitz said down at the small table. “That can’t be all he meant by off the grid.”   
“At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Mick muttered.   
“Seriously,” Hunter fussed as he joined the group. “What happened to not speaking ill of the dead?”  
“No one spoke ill of him,” Patten huffed.   
“Oh, we’re gonna need to get you two some new duds,” Hunter pulled out a small suitcase from a cabinet. “Didn’t know your sizes, so we guessed.”  
Mick and Fitz stared at the clothes, then quickly changed from the orange jumpsuits into the jeans and white tee’s provided. Fitz’s were fairly close fit, while Mick’s were a bit snug all around.   
“So how are we gonna find them?” Hunter asked as Mick and Fitz shrugged.   
“The only lead is that weird beer delivery truck Hale kept asking about,” Fitz said as Mick glanced skeptically. “What she never asked you?”   
“No,” Mick frowned. “She seemed quite a bit more interested in the strange guy’s voice I heard.”   
“So two pieces of the same puzzle?” Patten stated.   
“Too bad we can’t get into the diner’s surveillance system from here,” Fitz moaned.   
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Hunter opened other cabinets revealing low level hacking equipment. “Like I said, Rusty may have been a nutter, but also didn’t take any chances that he would be hacked first. Spied on anyone before they could spy on him!”   
“This is perfect!” Fitz exclaimed as he began going through the gear. “Want to help me get this set up?” Patten nodded quickly as they carried boxes of equipment out of the RV.   
“Probably shouldn’t ask, but where’s Agent Morse? Weren’t you two a thing?” Mick asked as Hunter chucked.   
“Oh we still are,” he shook his head. “Perfect for each other, S’long as we’re apart.”   
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Mick smirked.   
“What about you? Still hopelessly chasing Daisy?”  
“Technically, yes,” Mick smirked as Hunter smiled and rolled his eyes. “We were supposed to talk just before she vanished.”   
“I bet that’s killing you,” Hunter patted Mick’s shoulders.   
“Got it!” Fitz yelled gleefully from outside.   
“Maybe we’ll figure it out sooner than later,” Mick glanced down at the laptop.   
It didn’t take long before Fitz and Patten had the security footage from all around Rae’s Diner pulled up. Multiple video streams showed a large box truck with the label Bendeery’s English Ale pulling up to the diner, several people arrayed in full military gear came from the back, then into the diner with a man dressed in what appeared to be a suit, walking in unarmed behind them. Every one of the camera’s went fuzzy as the man entered the diner.   
“What the heck was that?” Patten asked in disarray.   
“I believe that is our mysterious guy,” Fitz stated plainly as the video feed returned showing two minutes passed and General Hale walk into the building, but the beer truck gone.


End file.
